An electric vehicle (EV), also referred to as an electric drive vehicle, uses an electric motor for propulsion. Electric vehicles may include all-electric vehicles where the electric motor is the sole source of power, and hybrid electric vehicles that include an auxiliary power source in addition to the electric motor. In an electric vehicle, energy may be stored in one or more batteries (located in the electric vehicle) to power the electric motor. When the stored energy decreases, the batteries may be charged (or recharged) by connecting the vehicle to an external or auxiliary power supply. The flow of current into the battery during charging increases the temperature of the battery. Increased charge current speeds up the battery charging process. However, increasing the charge current increases battery temperature which decreases battery life and vehicle performance as a result of the increased temperature. Improvements in battery life may be achieved by controlling the temperature rise of the batteries during charging.